Pegasus Bone, Part 1
by DragonBoneGoddness20
Summary: Haruna Kato was a normal girl with a normal life but when she heard a weird noise, she was attack by a man with armor. She was save by Shuugo and his friend she become Pegasus bone but there secrets and lies that will be open to Haruna. What will Haruna do? -Cover made miss-honeybal-
1. Bone 1

_**Haruna's POV**_

I laying in my bed sleeping as I heard my brother poking me. "Haruna wake up" he call me. "Leave me alone Yuki" I said to him. Yuki look at me and my yaoi book as he giggled, "What this a yaoi book maybe I have to tell mom about this". I open my eyes wide as I grab the book out his hand. "Don't you dare tell mom about this". "What your offer?" Yuki smirked at me. "I'll do your math homework for a week" I said to him. "Deal" Yuki said and left my room. I got up and change into my school uniform. My name is Haruna Kato, I member of a soccer team and normal high school girl. I live with My mom and little brother, Yuki. I ran out as I take my toast and ran out. "Have a nice day dear" My mother said.

"Yea" I left the house and went to school. I heard a weird noise as I look around, I shook my head and run off to school.

 _ **?'s POV**_

"She heard the noise" He said to me.

"Yea she the one" I said.

We ran out and make sure to keep a good eyes on her.

 _ **Haruna's POV**_

I was in class as I was talking to my friends.

"Hey Haru-Chan ready for a math test" He said to me.

"Noooooo I bad at math" I wined. "If I get a "F" on test my mom will freaks about it, I will never hear the end of it".

"Oh come on Haru-San it can't be that bad" She said to me with smiled.

The teacher walk in as class started. Hour passed by, I was at soccer practice as I kick the ball hard and make it the goal.

"Nice one Haru-Kun" my captain say to me.

"Thank Captain" I said to her.

Practice was over as the captain spoke to us. "The game is 3 days way let do are best".

"Yes Captain" We all said.

I walk home after school as I yawns of boredom. I visit my grandmother's shrine.

"Hey Grandmother" I said to her.

"Oh Haruna how was school" She said to me.

"It was fine" I said to her with a smiles.

I look at the stone with craving of Pegasus as I heard the noise again when it hit the shrine.

"GRANDMOTHER" I yelled as I rush to her luckily she not hurt. "Grandmother run".

"Ok Haruna" She said and run to my house.

I grab the soccer ball as I heard the noise again, Damn it why I keep hearing that noise again. A weird guy wearing armor the look like a Scorpion walk to me. I kick the ball at him but no effect on him as I kick him but no use he push me to the stone as I see walk to it. 'Why me? I'm going to die but I want to live'. The stone glow as wind blow around me. I open my eyes as I see Pegasus.

'You want to live you must fight'

'What you mean'

'You'll see and find out'

The Pegasus flew around me as I feel heavy and can't move. I look at the armor that like a Pegasus. Scorpion kick me back as I hit the wall.

 _ **?'s POV**_

I press the button the device as black hole cover them.

"You know what to do" I said to them.

"Right" They said back.

Haruna's POV

I look at this weird place as I got up fast.

"My Body is not heavy anymore" I said.

Scorpion kick me but I block it as I kick him back. He grab me and throw me as someone grab me and put me down.

"Are you ok?" A guy with Armor like a dragon.

"Yes I'm fine" I said to him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dragon Bone" He said to me. "I'm here to help you Pegasus Bone".

"Pegasus Bone" I said.

My life was normal but now I want answer!


	2. Bone 2

Haruna's POV

I look at dragon bone as He punch Scorpion as he flew back. I look at him as I shook my head.

"Ok tell what going on?" I asked him.

"I'm tell about it later but for now we have to beat Scorpion" He said to me as he ran to Scorpion.

Scorpion move fast from dragon bone as he change at me but I kick ten time hard as he flew back as his legs and arms turn into stone. He disappear as Dragon Bone walk to him.

"Way a go Pegasus Bone he beat him" He said to me as we transfer back to the real world and I change back to normal.

"For God Sake, What the hell just happen" I said to myself.

A young male with red hair wearing a school uniform look at me with his brown eyes as I blushed lightly and got up.

"Don't worry you'll be fine" He said to me.

"That voice, you're dragon bone" I said to him.

"My name is Shougo Ryuujin" Shougo said to me with a smile.

"Haruna Kato" A young male with long light blue hair walk to me. "My name is Luke".

"Ok tell me what is going on?" I said to him.

"We are at war with dark bone" Luke said to me.

'At war' I thought to myself as I look at the time. "Oh shit I need to go home" I said as I ran home.

"So she the one Luke" Shougo said.

"Yes" Luke said

-Back Home-

I walk inside to my house as my mom hugs me as I look at my mother.

"Oh Haruna you ok" my mother said.

"I'm fine Mom" I said to her.

"Junko Don't worry about her" my grandmother said to her.

"But mother I was worry sick about her" Junko said to her.

I walk upstairs to my room as I change into my normal clothes as I lay down on my bed. I close my eyes as I heard voices.

"What is this?"

"I never see this before"

"Well she like it"

"Guys stop it now"

"Guys come on"

I open my eyes as I see five guys look at my yaoi book and grab the book from them.

"What the hell you doing here" I asked in a dark tone. "Shougo, Luke".

"Your brother let us Haru-Kun" Shougo said with a smile.

"So this is Haruna Kato" said a young with brown hair. "My Antonio and this guy is Tyrone".

"Hello Miss Kato" said a young male with an orange mohawk with a close cut shave at either sides of it said.

A young male with blonde hair and blue eyes look at me as he blushes lightly.

"My name is Gilbert" He said with a blush. "For a 13 year-old you're cute".

"I'm 15 year old" I said to him.

"Ha-ha Gilbert is in love with older woman" Antonio laughed.

"Shut up" Gilbert yelled while blushing.

"Ok Why are you?" I asked them.

"Well we have to protect you and Pegasus Bone" Luke said to me.

I hold a card with air symbol on it as I l thought to myself. 'Pegasus Bone'.

-Time Skip-

I was in the backyard as I was kicking the soccer ball. Shougo look at me as he smiled at me, I stop as I look at him.

"Oh Shougo" I said to him.

"Sorry Haruna-Kun I didn't mean to lose your forces" Shougo bow to me.

"It fine" I smiles at him.

"So your play soccer" He asked me.

"Yea it kinda my hobby" I said to him.

"My hobby is Karate" He said to me with a smiles.

We chatted until we heard the noise as we ran out with the other as we saw Scorpion Bone again. I was scared. I try to change into Pegasus Bone but nothing.

"You can't change because Pegasus haven't approve of you" Luke said to me.

"Why not" I said to Luke.

"You're scared" Luke said to me.

"I'm not scared" I said back to him.

I stared at Luke with angry look, He right I am scared. I scared that my family will get kill.

"Let Go" Luke said

They change into the armor as he press the button and gone but Shougo stay behind and look me. I just cry.

"Haruna" Shougo said my name.

"He right, I am scared. I'm scared to lose my family" I cry more. "I'm just weak".

Shougo hugs me as I blushed and stop crying. Shougo look at me as he whip my tear aways.

"Your strong Haruna but you need ask yourself what do you" Shougo said.

"I…I...I" I staring yelling" I WANT TO PROCET MY FAMILY AND BE STRONGER".

The card staring glow as me and Shougo change into our armor. I realized I must stop the dark bone and the save the world.


End file.
